Sahabat Bagai Malaikat
by Yukina Yume and Shiro Kuro
Summary: Hanazono Karin. Sosok orang yang dikatakan pembunuh hanya karena sebuah masa lalu yang amat kejam. Hingga ada dua gadis seperti malaikat yang mengubah hidup Karin yang suram menjadi lebih berwarna / Based on author's true story with a little 'seasoning' in this fic / Prequel of 'Sedih dan Bahagia', gimme a concrit please! XD Thanks to BBM Group for inspiration XD


"Hei, anak seorang pembunuh telah datang!"

"Jaga jarak dengan yang namanya Hanazono Karin! Dia itu pembunuh!"

"Ah, yang benar?"

"Tentu saja! Bahkan karena dirinya, satu nyawa orang melayang!"

"Padahal aku kira yang namanya Hanazono Karin itu baik, ternyata seorang pembunuh!"

"Ya makanya, kalian semua harus jaga jarak dengannya!"

Hanazono Karin. Gadis berparas manis dengan rambut _**brunette**_nya yang hampir setiap hari diikat_** twintail **_dan mata beriris_** emerald**_ sedikit gelap itu harus mendapatkan ejekan yang amat menusuk setiap harinya.

'_**Apa benar aku seorang pembunuh?**_' batin Karin berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin jatuh, '_**Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Mereka tak mau memberikanku alasan kenapa mereka membenciku. Tragedi itu hanyalah masa laluku yang amat pahit!**_'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sahabat Bagai Malaikat**

**Kamichama Karin ©Koge Donbo**

**OOC, AR, AU, Prequel of 'Sedih dan Bahagia', angst and tragedy failed, typo(s) and another warning, reveal who is HK**

**Rate : K+**

**Genre : Friendship and Tragedy**

**A fic for Kamichama Karin from Yukina Yume**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, Hanazono!" bentak salah satu murid ketika melihat Hanazono duduk di samping bangkunya.

"Bangkuku disini, memangnya kenapa? Kalau keberatan lapor saja pada Tsutsumi-_**sensei**_," ujar Karin datar.

Dan dengan berat hati, sang anak yang tadinya keberatan akan kehadiran Karin mengizinkan Karin duduk di samping bangkunya.

_**Hatiku bertanya-tanya ...**_

_**Kenapa semua orang membenciku?**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Kutahan air mata yang ingin keluar ini**_

"Hanazono sih memang pintar, tapi dia kan seorang pembunuh!"

"Benar-benar! Aku setuju denganmu! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan seorang pembunuh!"

Karin yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Senyum paksa. Air matanya ingin menetes, tapi ibunya senantiasa berkata kalau ia harus menjadi orang yang kuat dalam segala rintangan.

"Pergi sana kau, Hanazono! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan kami, pembunuh keji!" bentak Rika, gadis yang merupakan orang yang paling membenci Karin.

Sebenarnya kisahnya begini ...

**Flashback On**

_**"Karin-**_chan_**," panggil salah satu gadis berambut hijau tosca.**_

_**"Ada apa, Miyon?" tanya Karin dengan nada dingin ketika ia ingin menyebrang jalan.**_

_**"A-Aku minta maaf padamu!" seru gadis berambut tosca bernama Miyon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.**_

_**"Maaf, kau telah memfitnah dan mengkhianatiku, jadi sebaiknya persahabatan kita sampai di sini," ujar Karin lalu menyebrang jalan.**_

_**Tin!**_

_**Tin!**_

_**Tin!**_

_**"KARIN-**_CHAN_**, AWAS!" seru Miyon dari seberang jalan dan langsung berlari menuju Karin lalu mendorong Karin.**_

_**Brak!**_

_**"MIYON!" seru Karin yang langsung pergi ke tempat Miyon yang telah bersimbah darah.**_

_**"Go-**_Gomenasai_** Karin-**_chan_** ..." ujar Miyon lalu menghembuskan napas terakhirnya dengan menutup matanya.**_

_**"MIYON, **_GOMENASAI_**!" teriak Karin dengan kencang sambil memeluk Miyon yang tak bernyawa dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Persetan dengan pakaiannya yang terkena darah.**_

_**Rika**__**—sepupu Miyon—yang melihat kejadian itu langsung marah pada Karin, "Aku benci padamu, Hanazono! Aku berani bersumpah kau akan dibenci semua orang!"**_

**Flashback Off**

"Aku bukan pembunuh," gumam Karin.

_**Saat ku bertanya alasannya**_

_**Mereka hanya diam tanpa ekspresi**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**Kenapa mereka hanya mengejekku namun tak memberitahu cara agar aku bisa bersama mereka?**_

"Aku tanya pada kalian semua, KENAPA KALIAN MEMBENCIKU?!" tanya Karin dengan suara yang sangat besar di kelasnya.

Semua orang yang berada di kelas terdiam. Tak ada orang yang menjawab pertanyaan Karin hingga Rika membuka suaranya.

"KARENA KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH SEPUPUKU, HANAZONO KARIN!" jawab Rika dengan suara yang tak kalah besar dengan Karin.

"SETIDAKNYA BERITAHU AKU BAGAIMANA CARAKU MENEBUS KESALAHANKU!" teriak Karin.

Satu kelas hening untuk yang kedua kalinya, termasuk Rika. Tak ada yang membuka suara mereka sama sekali.

"Tidak Hanazono, selamanya aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu ..." lirih Rika dengan nada menyesal yang Karin tahu itu hanya akting belaka. Pura-pura, benar bukan?

"KALIAN JUGA! KENAPA KALIAN IKUT MEMBENCIKU?! PADAHAL AKU HANYA BERKONFLIK DENGAN KARASUMA RIKA!" teriak Karin lagi. Ia tak peduli suaranya akan habis.

_**Ketika istirahat sekolah berlangsung**_

_**Kulihat langit dengan tatapan sendu**_

_**Ingin rasanya ku menghilang dari duni aini**_

_**Dengan begitu, tak ada lagi sesak di hati**_

Kring!

Kring!

Kring!

Bel pertanda istirahat sekolah telah berbunyi. Karin pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah pohon besar dimana tak ada yang mau berkunjung ke sana. Alasan pertama, tempatnya jauh, yaitu di depan sekolah—kelas Karin sangatlah jauh dengan halaman depan sekolah. Kedua, tidak ada yang mau bersama Karin.

Karin selalu pergi ke pohon itu, karena pohon itu adalah tempat dimana Karin menumpahkan semua isi hatinya. Hanya pohon itulah yang merupakan teman Karin.

"Apa aku pergi saja dari dunia ini?" tanya Karin putus asa. Ia sudah lelah untuk bersabar dengan semua ejekan semua temannya, "Mungkin kalau seandainya aku pergi, mungkin mereka akan senang sekali, dan semua penderitaanku akan hilang begitu saja,"

_**/"Apa kau mau meninggalkan orang yang menyayangimu? Keluargamu?"/**_

"Mereka juga tak menyayangiku, bahkan aku tinggal sendirian di Jepang," jawab Karin tak memedulikan asal suara.

_**/"Aku yakin akan ada orang yang menyayangimu. Aku pun menyayangimu, Karin-**_chan_** ..."/**_

"Miyon?" kini Karin berusaha mencari asal suara. Suaranya mirip dengan Miyon, temannya.

Hanya ada suara angin yang membalas ucapan Karin. Sementara gadis brunette ini hanya menatap ke langit, lagi.

Ia menghela napas, dan mengembangkan senyum di paras cantiknya, "Ya, aku tahu itu,"

_**Namun suatu ketika, di bawah pohon ini**_

_**Kedua gadis yang memiliki paras cantik di wajah mereka**_

_**Mereka mendekat kearahku, tersenyum manis padaku**_

_**Sampai akhirnya mereka mengulurkan tangan mereka.**_

Suatu hari, pada jam istirahat, seperti biasa Karin selalu duduk di bawah pohon itu, menghabiskan waktu istirahat tanpa siapapun. Ya, tanpa siapapun.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Langkah kaki yang berirama itu terdengar oleh telinga Karin. Karin yang sekarang sedang membaca novel di bawah pohon pun menghentikan aktivitasnya, menutup buku novelnya, dan mencari asal suara langkah kaki itu.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Karin dingin ketika menemukan dua sosok yang membuat suara derap kaki tadi.

"_**Hajimemashite**_, _**watashi wa**_ Kujyou Kazusa _**desu**_, _**douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_!" seru gadis berambut _**blonde**_ dengan iris _**blue sapphire**_ bernama Kazusa dengan sopan sambil ber_**ojigi**_.

"_**Watashi wa**_ Kujyou Himeka _**desu**_, _**yoroshiku onegaishimasu**_," ujar gadis berambut _**dark purple**_ dengan mata iris coklat bernama Himeka yang juga ikut ber_**ojigi**_.

"Kau Hanazono Karin kan?" tebak Kazusa.

"Ka-Kau tahu darimana?" tanya Karin sedikit terkejut. Ia saja belum pernah bertemu dengan kedua gadis ini.

"Kau cukup populer di sekolah, bahkan fotomu ada di mading," jawab Kazusa.

"_**Nee**_ Karin-_**chan**_, eh, apa aku boleh panggil begitu?" tanya Himeka.

"Terserahlah," jawab Karin, "Kita berteman, oke?"

Himeka mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membuat Karin menatapnya heran, "Ya, ayo kita berteman! Dengan cara bersalaman!" seru Himeka dengan semangat.

_**Saat kubalas tangan mereka**_

_**Hangat, itulah yang kurasakan**_

_**Di bawah pohon ini, biarlah dia menjadi saksi bisu persahabatan kami**_

_**Kuharap mereka bisa memahami kekurangan dalam diriku**_

Karin pun membalas uluran tangan Himeka, Himeka tersenyum lembut, sementara Karin merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri.

'_**Hangat? Kenapa aku merasakan kehangatan yang sebelumnya tak pernah kurasakan? Apakah ini rasanya mempunyai teman?**_' batin Karin.

Kini giliran Kazusa yang bersalaman dengan Karin. Karin juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kazusa dan Himeka kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Mulai hari ini, besok, dan selamanya kita akan selalu menjadi sahabat," ujar Himeka.

Biarkanlah pohon yang selalu mendampingi Karin ini menjadi saksi bisu pertemanan antara Karin dengan Kazusa dan Himeka. Ya, Karin sangat mendambakan yang namanya persahabatan!

"Bisa kalian memahami kekurangan dalam diriku?" tanya Karin.

"Aku heran kenapa semua orang membenci Karin-_**chan**_," ujar Himeka.

Kazusa mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Himeka, "Yup! Padahal Karin-_**sama**_ini mudah tersenyum dan baik menurutku,"

"Semua itu karena masa laluku," ujar Karin.

Kazusa berujar, "Kalau aku boleh tahu, masa lalumu separah apa sampai kau dibenci hampir satu sekolah?"

"Dulu aku punya teman bernama Miyon. Kami berkenalan ketika aku dengannya bertabrakan di supermarket. Kami sering berbagi pengalaman, sampai suatu hari dia mengkhianatiku, tapi aku yang salah paham. Lalu aku menyebrang jalan, meninggalkan Miyon sendirian, tapi ia menyelamatkan nyawaku, dia ... hiks ..." cerita Karin yang berakhir dengan tangisan.

Himeka memeluk Karin, membuat tangisan Karin menjadi kencang, "Tuangkanlah semua kesedihanmu dalam tangisanmu, aku tahu kalau selama ini kau butuh orang yang bisa menghargai dirimu,"

"_**Gomen ne**_ Karin-_**sama**_, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih," lirih Kazusa.

"Hei, menurutku kau bukan seorang pembunuh. Yang menabrak Miyon lah pembunuhnya," ujar Himeka.

"_**Arigatou**_ hiks," ujar Karin.

_**Suka dan duka kami lewati bersama**_

_**Kini kutahu rasanya memiliki sahabat**_

_**Tapi aku merasa takut**_

_**Takut kehilangan mereka yang sudah menjadi bagian kehidupanku**_

Karin menatap keluar melalui jendela rumahnya. Sesaat ia tersenyum lebar, namun segera digantikan dengan raut wajah sedih.

"Aku senang bersama kalian, tapi ..." Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya, "... di sisi lain aku merasa takut, takut kehilangan sosok kalian berdua, takut kalian menderita karena berteman denganku,"

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

Air mata Karin menetes bersamaan dengan bunyi rintik hujan yang mulai turun satu per satu. Karin mengusap air matanya yang keluar begitu saja.

"_**Arigatou**_, berkat kalian, aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki sahabat," lirih Karin.

_**Aku tahu kalau aku berbeda dengan mereka**_

_**Aku hanyalah parasit yang menempel di kehidupan mereka**_

_**Tetapi mereka menyangkal hal itu**_

_**Mereka bisa mengerti sifat dan keadaanku**_

"Tidak Karin-_**sama**_, kau tidak mengganggu hidup kami kok," ujar Kazusa sambil menepuk bahu Karin.

Kini mereka bertiga di tempat mereka yang biasa, di bawah sebuah pohon besar di halaman depan sekolah.

"Aku akui sikap Karin-_**chan**_ terkadang egois dan dingin," ujar Himeka, "Tapi dibalik itu semua, Karin-_**chan**_ adalah sosok yang lembut dan ramah,"

"Karin-_**sama**_ bukanlah seorang pembunuh!" bantah Kazusa dengan keras, hingga ada beberapa siswa yang mengarahkan kepala mereka ke arah Kazusa dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku berbeda dengan kalian, hiks ..."

Seluruh tubuh Karin bergetar hebat, membuat Kazusa dan Himeka menatap Karin dengan heran.

"Aku ini ... hanya pengganggu di kehidupan kalian,"

"Sudah kukatakan itu tidak benar, Karin-_**sama**_!" bentak Kazusa dengan keras.

"Kami berdua mengerti tentang kepribadianmu, Karin-_**chan**_ ..." ujar Himeka.

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu, Karin-_**sama**_, apapun yang terjadi," timpal Kazusa.

"_**Arigatou**_ ..." lirih Karin pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran milik Himeka dan Kazusa.

_**Mereka bagai malaikat di hatiku**_

_**Sahabat yang mengerti perasaanku**_

_**Sahabat yang selalu mendampingiku**_

_**Sahabat yang senantiasa bersamaku**_

"Tapi ... sebenarnya aku menyesal," lirih Karin dikamarnya.

Mungkin jika ada Kazusa dan Himeka, mereka akan sangat terkejut mendengar penuturan Karin yang seperti itu. Ada apa dengan kondisi seorang Hanazono Karin?

"Menyesal karena kalian adalah malaikat yang memberkatiku," lanjut Karin, "Kalian selalu mendampingiku dalam keadaan apapun, kuucapkan terima kasih pada kalian, Kazusa-_**chan**_, Himeka-_**chan**_,"

Karin kemudian merogoh selembar kertas, pena, dan isi _**cutter**_ di atas mejanya, bersyukur orang tuanya berangkat ke Lithuania, jadi tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui rencananya.

"_**Sayonara**_, _**sekai**_ ..." lirih Karin.

Syat!

Bruk!

_**Arigatou, Kami-sama, I say it to you ...**_

_**Because you give me a friends that always love me**_

_**But, because me, you hated by everyone, like me**_

_**So, for your happiness, I must leave this world!**_

"Eh, kebetulan sekali Karin-_**chan**_ tidak mampir ke pohon ini istirahat tadi," ujar Himeka sepulang sekolah.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin Karin-_**sama**_ sedang sakit, kita berkunjung ke rumahnya yuk!" ajak Kazusa.

"Ah iya!"

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Karin, Kazusa dan Himeka sama-sama merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak. Untuk menghilangkan firasat buruk itu, Kazusa dan Himeka mempercepat langkah mereka.

"Eh, kenapa pintu rumah Karin-_**sama**_ tidak dikunci?" tanya Kazusa sedikit heran.

"Mungkin Karin-_**chan**_ lupa menutup pintu rumahnya," jawab Himeka sembari masuk ke rumah diikuti Kazusa di belakang. Betul-betul tidak tahu sopan santun.

"Bau darah. Amis," ujar Kazusa sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Baunya dari kamar Karin-_**chan**_," ujar Himeka.

Ketika Himeka membuka pintu kamar Karin yang ternyata tidak dikunci, Himeka terkejut melihat Karin yang bersimbah darah dengan silet di tangan kananya.

"Karin-_**chan**_!" seru Himeka sambil memeluk tubuh Karin yang tak bernyawa lagi.

"Ada kertas yang sepertinya ditulis Karin-_**sama**_ di sini," ujar Kazusa sambil menunjuk selembar kertas yang ditulis tinta hitam.

"Ini puisi?" tanya Himeka yang beranjak dari posisinya yang tadinya memeluk Karin dan mengambil kertas itu.

Himeka dan Kazusa membaca kalimat per kalimat di kertas itu, membuat air mata mereka meluncur satu per satu. Sesekali mereka mengusap air mata mereka.

"Ka-Karin-_**sama**_, hiks ..." isak Kazusa.

"Kita akan selalu berteman Karin-_**chan**_, walau kau telah berteman dengan _**Kami-sama**_," lirih Himeka sambil mengeluarkan tatapan sendunya ke langit.

"_**I hope we will meet sometimes**_, Karin-_**sama**_ ..." lirih Kazusa.

_**/"Menurutku, kalian berdua adalah sahabat yang bagaikan malaikat di hatiku, Kazusa-**_chan_**, Himeka-**_chan_**,"/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Owari!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author's Note**_ :

_**Yo minna-sama**_! Yukina hadir di _**fic**_ baru Yukina! Ada yang rindu dengan _**author**_ terkece dan _**fabulous**_ Yukina Yume ini? XD #ditimpukberbagaimacambarang

Well, ini sebenarnya prequel dari _**fic**_ Yukina yang judulnya 'Sedih dan Bahagia', karena menurut Yukina, _**fic **_itu sama sekali gak ada kaitannya dengan fandom Kamichama Karin T.T

Kalau kalian tidak tahu puisi apa yang dibaca Kazusa dan Himeka, kalian bisa baca di _**fic**_ 'Sedih dan Bahagia' kok ^-^ #yaelahmalahpromosi-_-"

_**Arigatou **_yang sudah me_**review fic**_ Yukina dan memberi saran, kini Yukina sudah berbaikan dengan mereka berdua, _**once again hontouni arigatou gozaimasu**_!

Hei! Kalau ada yang tanya ini_** songfic**_ atau bukan, ya jelas bukan! Mana ada lagu yang isinya atau terjemahannya hancur gaje begitu? Kalau kalian mau tahu itu apa, okelah, Yukina jawab.

Itu puisi buatan Yukina sendiri, tapi inspirasinya bukan dari otak batu Yukina kok. Itu semua bermula ketika Yukina _**chat **_lewat _**BBM Group**_ dengan para _**author**_ KK XD, pas itu ada teman _**author**_ Yukina yang curhat, lalu entah kenapa jadi keingat saat-saat Yukina punya teman di sekolah. _**Special thanks to**_ **Hime Azuya**, **Takenomaru** **Hikari**, **taraind**, **misami ray **(lewat SMS dan walaupun tak langsung), dan **Meirin Hinamori 16** yang telah memberikan semangat kepada Yukina! _**Arigatou**_! XDD

Okelah, sekian bacotan dari Yukina, Yukina yang harusnya buat tugas Matematika malah buat _**fic**_. Belum lagi Yukina ada tugas meringkas pelajaran Biologi dan di hari Selasa, Yukina ulangan pelajaran Seni Budaya dan Keterampilan #curcolnianak-_-"

Oh ya, Yukina ketinggalan satu! Untuk _**request fic**_ dari** Takenomaru Hikari** lewat LINE,_**gomen ne**_, baru setengah jadi, soalnya kan Yukina pengen buat _**super crack pair**_ di _**fandom**_ KK, yaitu Kazune x Ami dan Shingen x Kazusa XD (Readers : Woi! _**Spoiler-spoiler**_!)

Cuman satu yang Yukina mau tanya,

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Mind to review, minna-sama?**_


End file.
